Truth or Drama? Wait Drama?
by pINKlADY03
Summary: Percy and the gang or whatever you call it  are playing Truth or Dare! But in this story its not a happy ending. There is tons of drama. Yeah, just read it you'll fall in love with it! It has tons of: Percabeth, Thalico, and more! -Melrose 3
1. Chapter 1: LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE

Chapter 1: Let's play Truth or Dare!

I walked out of my cabin. The warm, summer breeze hitting my cheeks. I closed my eyes. I took in the smell of camp. The one I've known since I was twelve. I smiled. I felt like I was walking on air. I opened my eyes to see Chiron, our activities director, trotting up to me. Yeah. Trotting up to me. He was a Centaur. "Ahhh. Percy, Thalia was looking for you earlier." Chiron said.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you had better find her lad." Chiron said. He then trotted off. Gods. What did she want this time? I already polished her cabin floor. I am so not doing that again. I walked around for awhile. I even looked in her cabin. Oh well, I can now go to the lake. I loved the lake. The feeling of water being present soothed my mind. The smell of water crawling into my nostrils. The sound of wave crashing together. It soothed me.

When I reached the beautiful river I saw 12 figures sitting on a blanket. One, I could make out was Thalia. So I yelled, "Yo Thals! What did you want! And by the way I'm NOT polishing your floors again!" By now I was jogging to get to the others. When I reach there I saw, Travis, Conner, Juniper, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Rachel, Malcolm, and Selina.

"Gods! It took you long enough! Now that everyone is here…LETS ALL PLAY SOME TRUTH OR DARE!" Thalia said.

"Sounds fun, but…" I trailed off. There was an awkward silence. The breeze hit my cheeks once again. I was now looking out at the water. I did not want to see Thalia's face. Either she's really mad or she she's really pissed. Gods. What will I do now?

"BUT WHAT!" Thalia demanded. Crap. She's super pissed!

"But, I don't want to play. Every time I play Truth or Dare with you I end up

having to either, lick the ground or polish your cabin floor. So, no." I said simply. Now, I really didn't want to look at her face.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! OR ELSE!" Thalia screamed at me.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" I spat back at her.

"OR ELSE I'LL…CRY!" Thalia screamed.

"No." I said. I herd sniffling. Crap. I looked at Thalia who was bawling. I had NEVER seen her cry. Finally I gave in. "Fine. I'll play." I said.

Thalia took her red face out of her hands and said, "Really?" She sounded like a three year old after a melt down. I just nodded and joined the circle. "Can I g-go f-f-f-first." Thalia said.

"Sure." We all mumbled.

"Selina, truth or d-dare?" Thalia said.

"Truth." Selina said.

"Do you still like Beckendorf?" Thalia said.

"Nope. Percy, truth or dare?" Selina said.

"Dare." I said confidently.

"I dare you to go kiss Rachel" Selina said grinning. I looked around. Rachel was read, I bet I was too, and Annabeth looked stunned.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I said. I walked over to Rachel. Crouched down in front of her and pressed her lips to mine. About 2 seconds later I pulled away. I felt like no one else was there except for her and I. It felt like I was floating with her. Then I said, "Rachel, do you wan to be my girlfriend?"

"SURE!" Rachel screamed while pulling me into a bear hug.

"I need to go." Annabeth said quietly. She then ran away and I swear I saw her shed a tear.

"Connor, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare!" Connor said.

"I dare you to kiss Katie."

"Ok." Connor said. He looked over at Katie who was sitting next to him. He leaned forward planted a kiss on her lips. "Will you be my girlfriend" was the first thing Connor said after they pulled apart. She only nodded excitedly. Travis and Selina looked about as hurt as Annabeth did. Instead of saying goodbye, Travis just got up and ran away. Selina mumbled something and ran off. "Okaaaayyyy. Why does everyone keep leaving? Gods." Connor said. "Grover, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Grover said.

"Why are you dating a tree?" Connor asked curiously.

"The same reason you're dating Katie. You're in love." Grover replied. "Malcolm, truth or dare?" Grover asked.

"Dare." Malcolm said.

"I dare you to kiss Thalia. Man there is a lot of kissing today." Grover said.

"Okay." Malcolm replied. He walked over to Thalia crouched down and kissed her. When he was done Thalia was staring at him longingly. He just walked back to his spot and said, "Nico, truth or dare?" Thalia got up, mumbled to herself, and ran off.

"Dare?" Nico said.

"Well…are you sure." Malcolm asked.

"Positive." Nico said.

"Okay. I dare you to leave." Malcolm said.

"Why?" Nico asked furiously.

"Because you're annoying me just sitting there so leave." Malcolm said.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. But Juniper. Can you do my turn?" Nico asked.

"Sure." Juniper replied. "Ok, Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clarisse said confidently.

"I dare you to propose to Mr.D." Juniper replied. With that we all started to crack up.

"Fine, punk. Gods, I'm going to get my ass kicked out the window…" Clarisse said. Once she was out of hearing range we started to crack up.

"We should continue tomorrow so Clarisse can have her turn." I said. Everybody nodded while still cracking up. We all got up and started to go our separate ways. Rachel walked with me while holding my hand. Then Rachel and I tripped over something on the ground.

"Do you mind?" Travis said grumpily.

"Sorry, but guess what." I said.

"What?" Travis replied.

"Clarisse was dared to propose to Mr.D." I said while cracking up.

"Cool. Now go, please?" Travis said.

"Whatever." I said. With that, Rachel and I continued our stroll.

"I have a few ground rules about this relationship." Rachel said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like…you're not allowed to go to the lake-" Rachel said.

"What? Rachel, I can't give up the lake!" I said.

"You never let me finish. You're not allowed to go to the lake without me." Rachel said.

"Oh, okay. Anymore?" I asked.

"Yeah…you're not allowed to talk to Annabeth anymore." Rachel said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" was all I managed to say. Now the wind was blowing so hard it was piercing my skin. I could not believe she just made THAT a rule!

"Percy, she's trying to steal you from me. I know she likes you." Rachel said.

"No. Annabeth is my best friend. I can't just ignore her from now on." I said.

"Percy, if you want me then you're going to have to give up Annabeth. Well…which is it?" Rachel said.

I sighed. I wanted Rachel and if we broke up I could start to talk to Annabeth again. Besides, if I stopped hanging out with Annabeth I wouldn't have to deal with her moods. "Fine. You win. I won't talk to Annabeth anymore." I said. It felt so wrong to say that, but I have to.

Rachel smiled and said, "You're so cute Seaweed Brain." It also felt wrong with her saying that to me. I just faked a smile.

Suddenly, the horn blew. "Well, we'd better get to dinner or Chiron is going to be mad at me again." I said.

"Okay." Rachel replied.

When we reached the dining pavilion I got some food, scraped some offerings, and mumbled, "To, Poseidon." I walked over to my table to see Grover there waiting for me.

"Perce, Clarisse isn't going to be able to play Truth or Dare for awhile." Grover said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She asked Mr.D and now she has to clean the ALL the toilets." Grover said. With that he busted out laughing.

"Hey, G-man. Have you seen Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, and Selina?" I asked.

"Well, Travis and Selina are planning some prank, Thalia and Nico are both eating at their tables and Annabeth, well no one has seen her since she left Truth or Dare." Grover replied.

"Good." I replied.

"Why is that good?" Grover asked.

"Because, I think I saw Annabeth cry and whenever she has problems she always comes to me." I said.

"So you just don't want to help her?" Grover asked.

"No. I want to help her, but Rachel said as long as we were in a relationship I couldn't talk to Annabeth." I replied.

"What? Annabeth is your best friend!" Grover replied.

"I know, but I have to forget about her. For Rachel." I said.

"Gods, Percy! I didn't think you were this dumb!" Grover said. With that he got up angrily and left. Well…that was interesting.

As I left the dining pavilion I decided I would go to the river. I walked and walked and walked till I FINALLY reached the river. There was someone sitting on the ground, but I didn't think anything of it. As I walked up all I noticed was the water. I could still hear Rachel's 1st rule in my head, "You're not allowed to go to the lake without me." I just knocked Rachel out of my brain. I need to just think. Without all this drama weighing me down. I sat down on the ground just staring at the beautiful waves. Then someone spoke, "Hey. Can we talk?"

I turned to see Annabeth. The person was Annabeth! Crap! If Rachel sees I'm dead. "Sorry, Wise Girl. I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore." I replied.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. In order to stay in a relationship with Rachel I'm not allowed to talk to you, but she never said anything about writing." I said grinning.

"Writing? As in writing letters?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. Sound like a plan?" I said.

"Sure." Annabeth said. I could hear a bit of happiness in her voice. With that she left. This was perfect! I got to write to Annabeth! Well…stay in contact with Annabeth. I then decided to go back to my cabin and go to bed. At least one thing was cleared up.

When I got to my cabin I opened the door. I walked about three more feet to see my girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, sitting on my bed reading something. "Really Percy? 'I'm so glad you said we could write! This is going to be so great!' and 'So, I'm guessing you're not going to tell Rachel, Seaweed Brain.' I thought we agreed that you can't talk to Annabeth anymore. She tries to flirt with you every sentence in this letter! Gods! How could you be so stupid! I thought we agreed!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel! We don't do anything beyond friends! I don't know what you have against Annabeth, but you have to get over it! I'm not going to throw all my friends away because my girlfriend wants to boss me around! Besides, why are you in my cabin!" I screamed back.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight!" She spat back at me.

"Sure! I bet all you wanted to do was see if Annabeth and I were in here having some connection!" I screamed back.

"She wants to take you away from me!" Rachel screamed.

"How would you know?" I screamed back.

"I can just tell!" She shouted back.

"Sure Rachel! Whatever lets you sleep at night!" I screamed.

"Gods! You did not just say that to me!" She screamed back.

"But I did! Now get out of my cabin!" I screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door. By now, I'm laying face down on my bed. I said a muffled, "Come in."

"Hey. What crawled up Rachel's ass and died?" Annabeth asked.

I flipped over to look at her and said, "She yelled at you too?"

"Yep. So, she found out about the letter?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. She went into my cabin, read my letter, and she plugged my toilet." I said.

"She plugged your toilet?" By now, Annabeth was sitting next to me cracking up.

"Yeah. Now it sticks really badly." I said.

"I'm gonna see this myself." She replied. She walked to the bathroom, took in a breath of air, and then walked in. About thirty seconds later there was a flush. Annabeth ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Then, she started gasping for air. "Gods. I never want to share a bathroom with Rachel!" Annabeth said.

"Thanks. I don't know if I could've done that." I said.

"No problem. Hey, my Malcolm and I had this whole fight. So, I was wondering if I could sleep here. On the floor or something." Annabeth said.

"Sure." I said. I scooted over in bed and patted the spot next to me. She just smiled and snuggled next to me. I then turned on my water TV (Yeah, I got it from my dad at Christmas). She made her way under my arm. The last thing I remember was feeling like Annabeth should be with me…

Note: So…like or dislike? Please don't be all judgmental. I'm trying. I think this one will turn out to be good. –Melrose 3


	2. Chapter 2: DID SOMEONE ASK FOR DRAMA?

Chapter 2: TOO MUCH DRAMA!

I woke up to have sunrays, from my window, hit my face. I looked over at Annabeth who had her head on my chest. I sighed this morning was perfect. All of the sudden, we herd a, "TRAVIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and a, "SELINA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Annabeth started to lift her head.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. We should go check." I replied.

As we ran outside Grover said, "Perce…what is Annabeth doing in your cabin?"

"Nothing. Just what happened?" I said.

"Look at Connor and Katie. It explains it all." Grover said.

I looked in front of the Hermes cabin and saw Katie covered in what I thought and hoped was Guacamole dip. Connor had mud and sprinkles all over him. I started cracking up. Annabeth did too.

We walked over closer to the scene to see what was going on. "Connor I'm sorry. I thought you would laugh." Travis said.

"I am never ever going to forgive you Travis!" Connor yelled before storming back into his cabin.

"I hate you Selina! This is going to take forever to take out of my hair!" Katie yelled before running back to her own cabin. After that everyone just left. Both Travis and Selina looked a bit upset.

Both Annabeth and I walked back into my cabin and shut the door. "Crap!" Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to walk all the way to my cabin to get clothes." Annabeth said.

"Here." I said. I tossed her some sweats and a tee-shirt.

"Thanks." Annabeth said. "Be right back." Annabeth went into the bathroom. When she came back her hair was all brushed out and she had on my sweats. Damn! She looks sexy! Wait. Why am I thinking this about my best friend? Let's just shake these thoughts out of my head. "See you at breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

After I was done getting ready I walked to the dining pavilion. Annabeth just waved at me from her table. I smiled to myself.

After I was done leaving offerings I went to my table. There sat Rachel. Ugh. Red.

"What do you want Red?" I asked.

"Perce…I'm sorry for totally flipping out. I was being stupid. But don't worry I'll give you a second chance." Rachel said.

"A second chance for what?" I asked.

"A second chance for you not to talk to Annabeth." She replied.

"Rachel, I don't like you in that way." I said.

"Of course you do!" Rachel said with a huge smile.

"No. I don't." I said.

"Yes you do!" Rachel said still with that annoying smile on.

"NO I DON'T RACHEL SOMETIMES YOU ARE JUST A DUMB BITCH!" I screamed.

"PERCY JACKSON, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Rachel screamed.

"NO I DON'T LOVE YOU OR WHATEVER!" I yelled.

"Then who do you like? Annabeth?" Rachel yelled. Now she had on her anger face.

"WELL…RIGHT NOW I WOULD CHOOSE ANY GIRL OVER YOU! NOW LEAVE MY TABLE!" I screamed. I. Was. Pissed.

"PERCY! I KNOW DEEP INSIDE YOU LOVE ME!" Rachel spat back.

"RACHEL, WE ARE'NT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" I yelled.

"But we are." Rachel replied. By now the WHOLE camp was starring at us.

"You are messed up! What are you on? Pot?" I screamed. Then, I ran away. I know what you're thinking. 'That was manly Percy!' or, 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY?' but the truth is, is that I don't know why I ran. I just needed to get out of there. I needed air. I decided to go to the lake.

When I got to the lake, Naiads were playing, people were making out, and others sat and watched to beautiful waves. I sighed. Why was there so much drama? I swear I herd crying. Ugh! It's probably Rachel! Ugh! Rachel.

Then, I realized it wasn't Rachel. It was Katie. "Kate? What's wrong?" I asked. I sat down next to her and opened up my arms. She ran into them. She cried into my shirt. Every tear stained. But, I didn't care. I started to hear another person sobbing and footsteps running away, but I didn't see who. Oh well. No big deal. Right?

"Selina embarrassed me in front of the whole camp." She said sobbing.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." I said.

"How would you know?" Katie asked.

"Rachel started this whole fight with me about how we're meant to be together. But the truth is I think I like Annabeth. You know? More than a friend." I replied.

"Really? You should tell her." She replied.

"Ok I will. Katie? I want you to know everything will turn out fine. Ok?" I asked.

"'Kay. Now go!" Katie said.

I only nodded before going to look for Annabeth. Where was she?

I hadn't talked to Annabeth in 3 days. I couldn't find her. Every time I would see her she would run away. What was up with that? Was she the one on Pot?

Anyway, Connor hasn't talked to Travis yet. Including, Katie. Travis was so upset he hadn't pulled any pranks at all.

As for Selina, oh boy. Katie was PISSED with her. Travis she was just mad, but Selina, she was pissed. Connor was also mad at Selina, but not as mad as Katie.

Connor and Katie are still going out, but still it seems wrong.

Rachel has been stalking me. It is freaking me out!

Clarisse and Juniper get in fights every time they see each other. Gods! It was Truth or Dare! Clarisse doesn't have to get all pissy because Juniper dared her to propose to Mr.D! Grover has been getting in fights with Juniper a lot, too.

Thalia has been following Malcolm around and talking to him a lot. Even though Malcolm looks REALLY annoyed! Nico, gods Nico, looks like he's about to bawl every time he sees Thalia with Malcolm.

Grover is mad at me, for gods know why, and hasn't been talking with me. The only good friendship that has stayed is Nico's and mine. We hang out a lot now. We both agree the fighting is stupid.

"Yo! Nico, my man!" I yelled to Nico who was now exiting his cabin.

"Perce! You wanna skip breakfast and go to the lake? Take a swim?" Nico yelled back.

"Sure! Maybe we could find you a Naiad girlfriend!" I yelled back. Nico gave me a look that said, 'Oh…shut up!'. I ran into my cabin and got on my swim trunks and a tee-shirt. I then ran out to Nico's cabin. Nico was now exiting. "Let's go!" I said.

We raced down to the water and both dived in. Yeah, I know what you thinking, 'Isn't Poseidon going to hurt Nico?'. Well, hes not. I convinced my dad last summer NOT to kill Nico when he's in water.

After we were done swimming, I decided I HAD to fin Annabeth. Why was she avoiding me? Gods! Why is there so much frickin' drama…

Note: HeyHey! Hope you liked it! I wrote it shorter than the other cause I want the next part to be in the next chapter! So, a lot of you have written fan fiction stories before, so I want you to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! I'll tell you on thing. I'm going to make things even worse in the next chapter! BUT DON'T WORRY! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT! Plus, I want you to tell me: do you think it was Travis crying over Katie, or do you think it was Annabeth crying over Percy? Guess!-Melrose (:


	3. Author's Note

HeyHey! So…why let me come up with everything when you guys want stuff to happen? Tell me what you want to happen next! Plus, today in gym I fell and broke my leg! So yeah…I'm on crutches and I'm still sending this note! I'm so nice! Plus, my friend and I are staring to say 'Hilar' in stead of 'Hilarious' so yeah, if you hear me say that in any of the chapters don't thing I'm some freak! By the way, read "I'm a mute" by Ookami! It is the best story like ever! I also love "Unexpected", "By Your Side", "Second Chances", "Perfect Strangers", "we all grow up even percabeth", "Town Half Blood" and its sequel, "An Extraordinary Cinderella Story", and "Typical Highschool life" so yeah! You should check these out! I will update by Wednesday! So yeah! -Melrose :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fine. I forgive you" Connor said.

"Hey! We should go celebrate!" Travis said. Then, they walked off planning some prank.

"Great! I am awesome! I cannot wait to play truth or dare later.

As I walked to the beach I saw everyone was there except for Thalia and Annabeth.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"We don't know." RED said. I glared at her and she glared right back.

"Speak of the devils there they are!" Travis blurted.

Thalia came pushing an Annabeth with wet hair, twisted clothes, and a very angry face.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Well to bad! You have been avoiding all of us way to long!" Thalia said.

"All of us? I thought she was just avoiding me!" Nico said.

"Yeah, me too." Connor said.

"I told you-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by Thalia pushing her to the ground next to me.

"Now, let's continue. Clarisse, your turn." Thalia said sweetly. I looked at Nico who was now glaring at Malcolm.

"Prissy! Truth or Dare?" Clarisse spat at me.

"It's PERCY!" I said.

"Whatever." Clarisse said back.

"Dare." I said confidently.

"I dare you to dare Annabeth to sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Clarisse said.

"Please pick another dare, Clarisse." RED said.

"No way!" Clarisse said.

"Annabeth I dare-" but she cut me off by sitting on my lap.

"'Kay um…Nico! Truth or Dare, man?" I said.

"Dare! You know it!" Nico said confidently. I couldn't help but notice Rachel was staring at me.

So I blurted out, "Rachel. If you have a problem just say it to my face!"

"Fine! YOU and I should be together!" RED blurted.

"Nico I dare-" but Rachel cut me off.

"Percy! Don't ignore me!" Rachel said.

I got up and ran. I needed time to think. Alone. I was done with Rachel. Done. Before I could get that far away, someone grabbed my hand. I whipped around to see…Katie? "Leave me alone." I said.

"NO! Percy you helped me out at the beach! Now, now it's my turn!" Katie said.

"Just leave me alone!" I said.

"Nope! Whatever it takes, YOU can make it through to the end, Percy!" Katie said. "Rachel is a BRAT, who can't face up to the facts!"

With that I took my hand away from her and started to run again. I. Was. Done.

I lay on my cabin floor. Just staring at the ceiling. "Percy! My lad!" Chiron said.

"Yeah?" I said in the best voice I had.

"You, my lad, have a sister." Chiron said.

"What?" I said. Now, I was excited. I mean, sure, a sister? But at least I don't have to do everything alone. Right?

"Yep. Her name is Mayni. Mayni Crawd. She will be here in a few minutes. OK?" Chiron said.

"'Kay." I replied.

A few minutes later a girl walked in. She had a long white cane in one hand, and sunglasses over her eyes. She was blind?

"Hey! I'm Percy! Your half brother." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" She started.

"Mayni." I finished.

"How did you-" she started.

"Chiron told me." I finished.

"Are you going to finish all my sentences?" Mayni asked.

"No. I don't think so, at least." I replied.

"I'm going to go to the lake." Mayni said.

"'Kay. See you around. I guess." I said.

"I can't see. So…I'll talk to you later." She said before exiting. I decided to stay in my cabin, but soon everyone from Truth or Dare and my sister walked in.

"You have a sister? And you never told us?" Thalia said.

"I met her a few seconds ago." I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said. Mayni looked like she was having a panic attack. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm…claustrophobic…please…let's …go…outside." Mayni said between wheezes. Everyone left except for me. I locked the door and turned on the water TV. I was sick of drama. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted to scream. Very, very loudly.

I herd the horn blow for dinner and walked out of my cabin.

When I reached the pavilion, my sister was at the table. I sigh. I was NOT hungry. Gods! When I reached the table I plopped down. "Hello?" Mayni said.

"It's me. Percy." I said.

"Oh…Percy." She didn't say another word. She just ate. Then she left. Man. Nothing to do. I walked out of the pavilion and saw NICO and SELINA making out. What the HELL? Thalia was now staring at the site too. She walked over next to me and said, "I never realized how much I love him." Then she left. This was one TERRIBLE day.

I walked to the Athena cabin. I need to talk to Malcolm. "MALCOLM! GO AWAY!" Annabeth screamed as I walked in.

"It's Percy." I said. Without saying a word, Annabeth ran up to me and gave me a hug. She looked up to my face and leaned forward. Our lips crashed together. When we pulled apart, Annabeth said, "There's a spider. Can you kill it?"

"Sure." I said. Now, I felt a million times better. This kiss was WAY better than when I kissed Rachel.

After I squished it she said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." I said. "Annabeth, what was that kiss for at the door?" I asked.

"I realized today…" Annabeth started.

"Realized what?" I said.

"That I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." I said.

She looked at me with a shocked expression. She didn't even question me before running into my arms and giving me a long kiss. I didn't pull away. I stayed put. I did not want to move. When we did pull apart I was kind of disappointed. "See you tomarrow at breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"See you tomarrow." I said.

When I woke I heard soft snoring in the bed next to me. I got up and got my clothes out of my dresser. I stumbled into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and took a long shower in the dark. When I got out, I got on my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom. Mayni was up and watching TV. "Your turn." I said. I looked at the clock. Wow! 15 minutes! I was on a roll!

"'Kay." Mayni said. She walked into the bathroom and disappeared. I sighed. I could go on a walk. Yep. I'm going to go on a walk.

As I walked out I saw Thalia and Nico making out. Gods! Selina was making out with…a girl. Weird. Katie was making out with Travis? When did this happen? I decided to stop seeing people make out and walk to the pavilion. When I reached there, there was food and a few people. Including, Annabeth. OH MY GODS! ANNABETH! Calm yourself Percy!

GODS! HOW CAN I…

Note: HeyHey! It's Melrose! Hey you want to know my fav. Cartoon character? Mojo Jojo from the POWER-PUFF GIRLS! He is so awesome! Sorry it took me so long to update…I just really haven't gotten around to anything since my broken leg. All of you viewers…I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY LOVE YOU AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STAY TUNED!- Melrose :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So…you know what's freaking me out? Mayni and Conner. They hang out a lot and they claim they're "just friends", but really, I've been in that stage before. I guess I thought that she would be spending time with me. Oh well.

"Hey, Percy! How is my strong man?" Annabeth teased.

"Very good, actually." I said.

"We're continuing, Truth or Dare, today at 1one. Right?" Annabeth said.

"Yep. Right now its twelve thirty so we better head to the beach." I said.

"Isn't Mayni joining?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. At least I think so." I replied.

When we got to the beach, everyone was there. "Hey! Let's start!" Thalia said.

"Percy, it's your turn." Nico said. I couldn't help but notice how Rachel was staring at my tight shirt. That is weird. Nico caught me staring at her. Thank the gods it wasn't Annabeth, but still. "Why are you staring at Rachel, Perce?" Nico asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because she thinks I'm too stupid to realize that she's staring at my very tight shirt." I said. Rachel turned a furious red. Then, I said, "Nico, you picked dare right?" I asked.

"Yeah! You know it!" Nico said.

"I dare you to scream…" I started.

"Yeah?" Nico said.

"Percy is awesome and everyone knows it and I think he is totally both hot and smart! And if he ever runs for president he will win because of his good looks and talents and smarts!" I whispered.

"No way! Annabeth can say that!" Nico shrieked.

"I dared you!" I said.

Nico sighed, stood up, and screamed, "'Percy is awesome and everyone knows it and I think he is totally both hot and smart! And if he ever runs for president he will win because of his good looks and talents and smarts!'"

"Oh, thank you, Nico!" I said. With that everyone started to crack up.

"Whatever." Nico said. "Rachel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Rachel said.

"I dare you to jump off of that dock naked and you have to do it right now!" Nico said.

"What?" Rachel shrieked.

"Yep." Nico said with a smug grin. Everyone started to crack up.

Rachel turned a furious red and went to the dock. She stripped off every piece of clothing-which people were looking at her weird- and jumped in. Then I got the best idea. I ran to the dock and picked up her clothes. Then I ran back to my spot and gave everyone a piece of clothing to sit on, well except for Mayni who didn't want one. When Rachel's head appeared above water she looked rather confused. With that we started to crack up. Between laughs I said, "Nico…this…is…the…best…dare…ever!"

"I…know…right?" Nico said between laughs.

"Not funny! Give me my clothes back!" Rachel screamed

"No way!" I yelled back. Mayni got up and walked away. Weird.

When Mayni cam back she had some of her clothes in her hands. When she reached the end of the dock she said, "Here." Then, she handed Rachel the clothes.

"Thanks. Maybe-well if you want- we could hang out sometime?" Rachel said.

"Sure. I would absolutely love that! How about right now after you get you clothes on?" Mayni said.

"Sure!" Rachel got onto the dock and Mayni took all of the water off of her while she got dressed.

"Let's go!" Mayni said with a huge grin. As she walked by us she said, "Connor, I am very disappointed. I thought you were different."

"May, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad!" Connor said.

"Yeah, well, it was. Hey, Rachel, can I sleep in your cabin tonight?" Mayni said.

"Sure. It's the least I can do for what you did for me today." Rachel said. Then, they walked off, but I couldn't help but notice how sad Connor looked.

"Can I go for Rachel?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Everyone grumbled.

"All right! Connor, Truth or Dare?" Katie said.

"Dare." Connor said without any emotion.

"I dare you to…to…to…dare yourself to go after Mayni!" Katie said very pleased with herself.

"Okay. Connor I dare you to go after Mayni." Connor said. "Okay Connor. Let's go." Connor said. With that he left.

"Hey! I almost forgot! There's a party at the Apollo cabin tonight!" Katie said with excitement.

"Okay." Everyone grumbled. With that everyone left, well except for the Thalia and Nico sucking on each other's faces. Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Your sister will forgive you. It wasn't as bad as what Luke did to us." Annabeth said while we walked to her cabin.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Ohmigod!" Mayni squealed as she walked into the front door of the Apollo cabin.

"What? You've never been to a party?" Rachel asked.

"No! I smell beer, and tobacco, and other drugs!" Mayni said with a horrorified face.

"Don't worry. You don't have to use any of it." Rachel said. "See you later?"

"Sure. See you later." Mayni said. Mayni was wearing a nice lavender dress that went to about her knees. Connor was wearing the same tie. I watched everyone out of the corner of my eye. Then, a slow dance came on and Annabeth pulled me to the dance floor. All of the couples got together. And Connor pulled Mayni to his chest and whispered something in her ear. The song was Crazier by Taylor swift:

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

[ From: . ]

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

By the time the song was over, Connor and Mayni were making out and so were the other couples. At least there was less drama, right? I smiled as Annabeth took my head and pressed my lips to hers.

When the party was over, Mayni had decided to stay in our cabin. Yes! "So, you and Connor a couple now?" I asked when we got to the cabin.

"Yeah. I really like him." She said with a smile.

"Cool. But we should get to bed." I said.

"Your right. Tomorrow we continue Truth or Dare." Mayni said.

"'Kaykay." I said. With that I crawled into my bed. I was so tired!

In the morning, I woke to have sunrays hitting my face. I looked at my alarm clock and started to freak because it was nine thirty! We were supposed to be at breakfast! "MAYNI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I KICK IT OUT THE WINDOW!" I screamed.

Mayni sat straight up in bed and said, "Why?"

"Because we are late!" I said.

"Dammit!" she said. "I call the bathroom to dress! You get dressed out here! If we run we might be able to get an apple!" Mayni said.

"Okay!" I said. I shoved her into the bathroom with some clothes and got dressed in mine. When Mayni came out she was dressed in a purple top with frills across the chest and one sleeve on and the other hanging past her shoulder, black skinny jeans, a black brae9you know those French hats), and a pair of black boots with a three inch heal. But even with the heal she was still shorter than me. I was wearing a tee-shirt with some baggy jeans and tenni-shoes. Mayni grabbed her cane and grabbed onto one of my arms. Then, we started to run. When we reached the pavilion, Chiron was waiting for us.

"So, you finally decided to show up! You two will be washing dishes after dinner!" Chiron said before leaving. The cooks saved us both an apple, but that was it.

When we finished eating, we all headed down to the lake. "So, I was thinking instead of playing Truth or Dare, we could play Would you rather?" Mayni suggested.

"Okay." We all mumbled.

"Okay! I'll start! Percy, would you rather grow boobs or have a kid with Annabeth right now?" Mayni said.

"Um…probably have a kid right now. I'm sure we could find someone to baby-sit." I said. "Okay! Nico, would you rather kiss Connor or jump off a cliff?" I said.

"Probably jump off a cliff." Nico said.

"Hey! Connor is adorable!" Mayni defended.

"Yeah! You hear that di 'Angelo!" Connor said with a hurt face.

As if she could see, Mayni reached over and kissed Connor's cheek and said, "It's okay, Connor."

"Okay I guess it is." Connor mumbled.

"Okay! Clarisse, would you rather get married to Mr.D and be his servant or would you kiss Selena?" Nico asked.

"I would kiss Selena any day if I knew that if I didn't I would have to be Mr.D's servant!" Clarisse said. "Okay! Travis would you rather have to sit in a classroom all day and learn or make two hundred paper cranes?" Clarisse asked.

"Two hundred paper cranes easily." Travis said. "Mayni, would you rather kiss me or Chris?" Travis asked.

"You! If I got near Chris, Clarisse would stick her foot up my ass!" Mayni said. "Katie, would you rather live with you dad or live with Travis?" Mayni asked.

"Live with my Dad." Katie said.

"What? Why wouldn't you want to live with me?" Travis screamed.

"Because, my dad is Apollo(I think it is, correct me if I'm wrong)! Imagine it! It's not that you're bad, it's that I haven't met my dad." Katie said.

"Sure Katie! I know when I'm not wanted!" Travis shrieked. And he ran away to his cabin.

"Travis wait! Mayni I can't believe you!" Katie yelled and then ran after Travis. A tear slid down Mayni's cheek.

"We should continue tomorrow." Connor said. With that everyone left except for Connor and Mayni. Mayni ran into Connor's arms and bawled. Annabeth and I just walked away holding hands.

"Gods! What in the HELL HAPPENED TO TRAVIS!" Annabeth said.

"I don't know, but Katie really shook up Mayni!" I said. I felt bad for her. I knew that she wasn't always blind; she told me the story of how it happened. Poor Mayni. She must feel terrible!

"Katie was just being a poop! Maybe it's her time of the month?" Annabeth said.

"Maybe." I said back. I sighed, I felt sad. The drama was ending and now it's starting again! Dammit! At least everything between Annabeth and I got solved. We stopped in the forest and sat down on the ground. Then we started to make out.

About an hour later we decided to head back to camp. Annabeth fixed my hair and I fixed hers. Then we fixed each other's twisted clothes. She walked behind me and said, "Dammit! Percy you have one nice ass!"

"I know right?" I said with a huge grin.

She smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Come on. We had better get to camp." Annabeth said.

When we reached camp I smiled. Ahhh, Camp. Connor was carrying a sleeping Mayni bridal style towards our cabin. "Did she fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. Katie really upset her." Connor said before walking off.

"Do you want to go to the arena?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

When we reached the arena we started to fight. I won once while Annabeth won thirty-six times in counting. Finally, we heard the Dinner horn blow.

When we reached the pavilion, Connor was talking to Chiron. Chiron nodded and said something to him before trotting over to Annabeth and me.

"My lad! You will be doing the dishes tomorrow night! And it has to be done before you can go to the campfire!" Chiron said. Then he trotted off not even waiting for me to answer.

I sighed. When one piece of drama gets solved, another piece comes along…

Note: HeyHey! Whaz up, viewers! I added this Chapter because I haven't been updating that often. Plus, I made it longer just for you! Half the problem was I have a broken leg and need to rest, and the other part is, is that whenever I tried to edit my story it said there was a "Type 2: Error" so I took out "properties" in the url and changed it to "content". Also, I told whispering Memories about this, but I am going to start a new story I think. It is going to be called, "Percabeth isn't over yet." So yeah. But don't worry, I will finish this story!- Melrose :D


	6. Chapter 5

Note: HeyHey! Sorry for the whole Demeter and Apollo mix up! I do not know what was going through my head! But, I know some of you will get mad, but I am going to keep Apollo as her father. I have a really good plan. Plus, one of the characters is going to be leaving soon, so yeah. I want one to leave so there is more drama, but if you viewers don't want it tell me in your reviews and I won't make one leave. Kk? - Melrose :D

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I got up and took the normal shower in the dark. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I got out my sister was one and her pajamas were thrown on the floor in a pile. I sighed. I bent down and picked them up. Then, I put them in our laundry basket.

I walked out of our cabin and realized it was a fairly nice day. I walked to the dining pavilion thinking: Why is there so much drama? Sure, it wasn't me, but why do I get stuck in the middle? Sometimes, I wish I would have never given in to Thalia. I mean think about it, if I never said okay to Truth or Dare, none of this would have ever happened, but some good stuff came out of it. Like, Annabeth and I are in a relationship. I will fix this. I think, at least.

When I reached the pavilion everyone was eating and having a good time, that is EXCEPT for ME. When I reached our table I realized my sister wasn't there. Her cane was on the table, too. Oh. My. Freaking. Gods! I ran to the lake where I thought she might be, and thankfully she was. "What the hell are you doing out here not eating your breakfast!" I screamed at her.

"I'm not hungry." she said simply.

"Come on!" I said.

"Fine." she stood up and grabbed onto my arm.

After archery, I headed down to the beach with Annabeth. I had a plan. This plan was going to work. It had to.

"Hey! Perce, my man!" Nico greeted.

"Hey, man!" I said giving him one of those man hugs. Katie was here on Travis's lap, but my sister wasn't here. Connor was looking around, he looked really freaked.

"Hey, Percy, where's your sister?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, it's better if she's not here. We do not need a brat playing Truth or Dare with us." Katie said. I totally lost it. Yeah, my plan was done. Nobody talks about my sister that way.

"You know what Katie? I hate your guts! You're a bitch! I never want to see your scrawny little ass again! Got it! And if you EVER talk about my sister that way again, I swear, I don't care if you're a freakin' girl, I will kick your stupid little ass all the way to the freakin' moon!" I screamed.

Katie gave me a look of surprise and so did everyone else. I was usually a mellow person. You know, one of those people who go with the flow. Not some dude who freaks out on people. "You know what else," I started, "none of you come to talk to me! I am done with this drama! It is pulling all my friendships apart and I'm sick of it! The only good relationships I have right now are with, Annabeth and Nico! I am sick of all of your attitudes! I can understand why Mayni wouldn't come here! Every one of you doesn't know what happened to that poor girl to make her blind! And every one of you, except for Connor and Rachel, has been mean to her ever since she got here! I don't even know who I can trust anymore! And you know what? Katie, I am never going to forgive you! No matter what! And you know what else? If you think that I'm just over reacting, well I'm not! I am done with all of this drama! First the puzzle didn't have very many pieces, but everyone keeps adding on to it everyday!" I screamed.

Everyone fell silent and I turned around and started to walk away. I was pissed. No, beyond pissed. And I was definitely NOT going to take anymore crap from these people. I. Was. Done.

I stormed into the water. At the bottom of the lake I saw my sister who was talking to some hippocampi(or whatever they are called). "Thanks." Mayni said as she walked up to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Because in the water I can see." Mayni replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Let's go onto land." Mayni said.

"Okay." I said. I led her to the shore to see everyone in a circle talking. The water was around my ankles, tickling my feet.

"Don't worry." Mayni said. She slipped on her sunglasses and put her cane in her hand. We walked out of the water together and was going right past the circle till Katie stopped us.

"I am so sorry." Katie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry? Well, you know what? I hate you Katie!" Mayni said. Connor got up from his spot and walked over to her. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her off.

"Percy, please! We didn't know about how all this fighting looked to you till Nico told us his story." Katie said.

"Katie, I wish I could believe you." I said. I walked off, right then and there. I was so done with all of the drama.

"Wait." Katie took my hand and dragged me over back where I had been. "We want to know about what you said earlier. What has Mayni been through?" Katie said.

"Do you know why she's blind? I'll tell you why. When she was seven a guy jumped her. He banged her head on the ground multiple times till she knocked out. She was lucky she didn't die. And you know what? Ever since then, she's lost all of her friends and everyone treats her like she can't do anything! When she came to camp and people let her do stuff on her own, she was really happy. Then, all of you guys started to push her limits! Instead of stopping, you guys pushed her right off the edge! Now, she has to climb all the way back up!" I said.

A tear streamed down Katie's face. "I-" Katie started, but I just walked away.

When I reached my cabin, I pulled out my bag. I stuffed it with clothes and my cokes. I put in everything I thought I would need. I wasn't running away, I was going to spend a few weeks in the lake, without drama. I marched out of my cabin and to the lake.

Ugh. They are all STILL there! I marched right past them, all the way to the lake. I was about to dive in when Mayni stopped me. "No you are not leaving! Percy, they promised they would stop. Please, stay for me!" Mayni asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"We are sorry." Travis said.

"It's okay. I guess I over reacted." I said.

"No, you didn't. We were being bitchy." Selena said.

"Now, let's play some Truth or Dare!" Thalia said.

After washing the dishes and going to campfire, I realized that this was one of the days I would always remember. I sighed. I was sitting in my cabin next to my sister on the floor. "Percy, you know how I told you how I got blind?" Mayni said.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Well, the doctor said it could wear off. What if I wake up tomorrow and I can see?" Mayni said.

"Then, you'll be able to see." I said.

Mayni invited everyone from Truth or Dare to go to Hawaii with her for the rest of the summer! That meant one whole month is Hawaii! I was SO SIKED! We're on the plane right now and it just lifted off. We have six whole hours, but still, this is awesome! "Hey, Annabeth, what are you watching on your laptop?" I asked.

"The movie, 'Letters to Juliet.'" Annabeth said.

"Can I watch, too?" I asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said. She handed me one of her earphones and turned the laptop to me. Then, she set her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Annabeth was on her I-tunes account and was renting movies. I sighed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the TV in the airplane. We had twenty minutes left.

I shook Annabeth awake when the plane was landed.

When we got to the hotel it was, guys get the rooms 3b, 7b, and 9b, and girls got, 4b, 5b, and 6b. I got room, 7b. I picked my queen bed and put my luggage in one of the drawers that went under my bed. "Done!" I said.

"Your dumb, Percy?" Connor joked.

"Finished!" I corrected.

We all decided to head down to the beach and take a swim. Mayni and Connor were making out under the umbrella, and everyone else was in the water. I was teaching Annabeth how to swim. "Yeah! That's it! Then, you just kick your legs! Perfect!" I said. Annabeth finally broke into a swim. We swam together to the deep water-which Annabeth was not to happy about- and we splashed at each other. This is the best trip, like EVER!

"Ohmigod! Percy, why did you stick sand down my pants?" Annabeth shrieked.

"Because earlier you put a clam down mine." I said.

"Fine. I guess we're even." Annabeth said.

I smiled at her. This trip was going to be epic!

As I fell asleep in my cabin I sighed. This was only the first day…

Note: Okay, I want to tell you that if I don't start to get more viewers then I might stop this story. No, I'm just kidding :D! But, what I really wanted to say is, do you guys even like Mayni? I like her. But do you guys? Also, I want to say, I hate the sequel to "I'm a Mute", only because I don't think Percy would ever turn into a rapist and killer and other stuff, Ookami(I think that's how you spell it). So yeah, other than that, PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW YOU WANT TO!-Melrose :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7:

I awoke with sunrays hitting my face, if you think I'm Percy, you're wrong. I want you to hear my story. I'll give you a hint, my name starts with Mayni and ends with Mayni. Can you guess? I opened my eyes to see two girls, having a pillow fight. Another girl was screaming at them to stop, but of course that made them do it more. Everyone else was standing in the door way watching. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Annabeth," the blonde said pointing to herself, she introduced everyone in the room. "Are you okay?" 'Annabeth' said.

"Annie, I can see." I answered bluntly. Everyone fell silent. "Connor, you have baby-blue eyes with sandy blonde hair, and you have a blue shirt on with some jeans. Isn't that what you're wearing?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you can finally see May." Connor said, running up to me. He scooped me in his arms and I giggled.

"My sister can see!" Percy cheered.

"Oh my god! This will be so much fun with you being able to see!" Thalia said.

"I love you're eyes that can now work!" Silena said. "Now we can go shopping!"

As if on cue, all the other girls groaned. "No shopping, Silena, no shopping." Thalia said.

"You guys are weird." Silena said.

"Not as weird as you." I retorted, getting some high fives.

"Bleh." Silena said.

"Bleh." I said back. We started to laugh and then settle down.

"We should go the mall, Silena and others can go shopping, and there's also a museum there, everyone else could go to the museum." Annabeth suggested.

"Sure." I said.

"Why not?" Percy said, giving Annabeth a kiss, making Rachel pretend to throw up.

A/N: I know, it's really short, but I'm going to post tomorrow most likely :D! Mayni's turn! Review! Love you all! (I'll love you more if you review ;D)-Melrose

PS: I love you Maylynn, and I think I may add a character named Maylynn to my new, Perfect Forbidden Love Story! Thankies!


End file.
